


Lady's Choice

by zetsubonna



Series: Crackfic for Characterization Purposes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS ASKED: <br/>peggy accidentally gets turned back into 40s peggy. at a convenient moment when post-WS bucky is struggling to be sexual with steve. naturally, she pitches in to help. (preferably by reducing steve to a quivering mess and then helping bucky get him off) *anon anon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Choice

"Well," Peggy says, tucking her hands behind her back. "This seems an awkward time to mention that the portal’s opened up again."

 "Christ," Steve swears. He’s flushed hair to nipples, kneeling in his underwear at Bucky’s feet.

Bucky tilts his head to the side, pursing his lips very slightly.

Peggy lifts her right hand, laughing softly into the knuckle of her index finger. “My timing for this sort of thing is impeccable, is it not?”

"You wanna pitch in, Carter?" Bucky says, voice raspy and with just the slightest edge of uncertainty. He shakes his head to clear the long, wavy hair from his eyes. "Or you just gonna heckle?"

Peggy’s chin nearly touches her chest when the laughter gets more intense. Her shoulders shake, and they can see her teeth beyond her lipstick.

Bucky smacks the back of Steve’s head lightly with his right hand, the left coming to rest on his own hip. “Go on.”

"Oh no, Sergeant," Peggy says, eyes dancing. "I know better than to take this on by myself. Your trousers, if you please."

"I ain’t exactly up by reveille these days," Bucky complains, gesturing to the flat front of said trousers.

"We’ll take care of you, just the same," Peggy insists. "Wearing Steve out on one’s own is a fool’s errand, and I daresay, between the two of us, foolishness is far more  _your_  area.”

"Peg!" Steve scolds, fingers on the buttons of her skirt.

"Nah, she’s got me," Bucky says. "Besides, she’s right. You’re a two-person job."

"Thank you," Peggy says, leaning forward. "Now, Steve will take ages puzzling out my knickers, so I’ll require you to kiss me and get me out of this damned brassiere. Fair?"

Bucky shakes his head, snorting when Steve makes an indignant sound and brushing his lips over Peggy’s. “Lady’s choice, ma’am. Lady’s choice.”


End file.
